


The Hermes Mutiny Golf Club [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Hermes Mutiny Golf Club" by waldorph.</p>
<p>"for gusface's prompt: I want to know what the fuck Sean Bean's character was doing at a golf course with kids. IS HE NOW A GOLF INSTRUCTOR? If you've read the book and there's an actual answer to this question you are forbidden from using that answer, you have to make up a dumb story instead. Bonus points for having the Fail Team Six come and take lessons from him and give him a hard time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hermes Mutiny Golf Club [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hermes Mutiny Golf Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333543) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Length: 17:34  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20hermes%20mutiny%20golf%20club.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
